Batman vs Luke Skywalker
Description its disney vs warnir bros as these too chosin ones who lost their parents and use technology to fight are gonna battle who is deadliest? Interlude Wiz: These two characters are among the most famous in film stars and have stared in some of the most Epic movies of all time Boomstick: They also wear black and use technology and their brains as their main weapon like Batman the Protector of Gotham city Wiz: And Luke Skywalker the Last Jedi Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills yo find out who would win a death battle ' ''' Batman whiz: wen bruce wain was litle his parints got killed by a street fug named jo chill who bruce hated. boomstick: then bruce groo up and became batman and went owt on a nevir inding qest for justiss. whiz: the batman uses many wepins to fight like smoke boms, grapling hooks, boomirangs and thats jest to name a few. boomstick: yeah batman uses a ton of gagits dering fights. whiz: he also uses trip wyers, smoke screens, shawk gloves, and bat sprey paynt that ixplodes. boomstick: batman also has many types of kong fu he uses, at leest 26 styles in all. he also is a genis and a tatical mastirmind. whiz: batmans genis has led him to do crazy shit you woodnt believe. boomstick: batman has takin on supirman before, beet the jla with prip, is one of the smartist dc caractirs, and has became a meme. whiz: but batman has no weeknisses, othir than parint isoos and no supirpowirs making him week to normil things like guns or nifes. boomstick: but hes the godam batman batman: im batman! Luke Skywalker Wiz: Born in the 19bby to Padame Amidala and Anakin Skywalker alongside his sister Leia Luke was separated from his sister at birth '''Boomstick: Luke's mother Padme died in childbirth and Anakin had fallen to the Dark side and was critically injured and had become Darth Vader Wiz: Luke was given to his Aunt and Uncle to protect him from his Father Nineteen years later Luke bought two droids R2-D2 and C-3PO from some Jawa creatures however these droids contained valuable info about the Empire's weapon the Death Star Boomstick: Luke was found by an Old Jedi Ben Kenobi who had been watching over Luke all off of his life he began to train Luke in the ways of the Force in reality Ben was the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and was Anakin's master ''' Wiz: Luke and Obi-Wan met up with Smugglers Han Solo and Chewbacca who offered them a lift to the planet Alderaan but it ended up turning into a massive rescue mission with them infiltrating the Death Egg wanna the Death Star '''Boomstick: They then rescued Leia escaped the Death Star however lost Obi-Wan in the process Luke then blew up the Space station and became the Rebel Hero Wiz: Luke was mentored under Master Yoda and fought against Vader who revealed his identity to Luke Luke then took down crime lord Jabba the Hutt and fought against Vader again besting him however was attacked by the Emperor Vader's master but Vader sacrificed himself for his son and turned to the light Boomstick: The Death Star was destroyed and the Empire was defeated Luke refounded the Jedi Order and eventually became it's grandmaster ' Wiz: Luke eventually became a father and surivived through many wars becoming the Greatest Jedi of his time '''Boomstick: Luke was one of the Strongest Jedi of all time and was a master with a blade ' Wiz: Luke's primary style is Form V Shien which he uses as a backbone style to his own fighting technique which is composed of the other Lightsaber forms which he has mastered '''Boomstick: Luke's lightsaber is one of the most badass weapons of time it is like some laser sword Luke also wields a smaller blade Wiz: This blade is known as the Shoto blade and can be used as a second weapon if needed though Luke prefers a single weapon Luke also has spent decades modifying his fighting style to the fullest he will use different lightsaber forms depending on the type of foe he is facing Boomstick: Luke also has a strong defence using his mastery of Form III Sorseu he can block both blade attacks and bolts with ease his defence is nearly impenetrable Luke can best armies with only his blade Wiz: But his ultimate mastery was with the Force he can send Opponents flying back with force pushes that could one shot most beings with ease and use massive force waves capable of decimating entire armies Boomstick: Luke was a master with telkenisis he could throw and smash a massive AT-AT with a single grasp and smashing it to the ground Wiz: Luke can use Force Speed to move at Hundreds of miles per hour and leap to great heights He could also boost his Strength to Superhuman levels and slice through thick materials with a single slash Luke can also use Force Persuasion to get his views across and control enemies Boomstick: With the Jedi mind trick Luke can control the minds of others and take advantage of them that's really handy ''' Wiz: Luke can also use Force Heal to heal himself and use the Shatter Point to exploit the Weak points of others then add pressure to then with the force to cause a massive explosion damaging the Target '''Boomstick: Luke has years of military and fighting skill he can keep up with opponents much younger than himself with comparative ease Wiz: Luke can also choke foes with Force Choke and could quite possibly use Force Lighting to shock and electrocute his enemies though he wouldn't prefer to to use either technique Boomstick: Luke has taken on and defeated armies on his own fought against Darth Vader three times and beat him in there final duel took down the Criminal empire of Jabba the Hutt beat a clone of the Emperor and defeated an army of enemies with a single force blast Wiz: Luke however is still vulnerable and will die eventually from being hit too much that's if his guard can be broken Luke is pretty Op and has no weaknesses other than this Boomstick: But with his wisdom skill and Force Abilities Luke is one powerful Jedi Luke: I am a Jedi like my father before me Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Advantages and Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs DC Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant